creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Scare Flare
Basic Information Scare Flares are rather rare Halloween-themed light sources and in a way Explosives that will temporarily illuminate the area around their point of impact for a while after having been thrown with a green animated shimmer. These throwable items can neither hurt player characters nor Creatures and cannot damage the environment. Scare Flares were implemented on October 18th 2017 during the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign, the Halloween event 2017 that lasted until November 15th 2017, and returned for the second Pumpkiru Candy Campaign from October 24th 2018 until November 14th 2018. How to obtain Scare Flares can only be obtained during Halloween event-times that last for ca. one month around Halloween from October to November. The according crafting recipe and also already crafted Scare Flares can be traded from Pumpkirus that only spawn during the seasonal Halloween event or at other rare occasions. Scare Flares cannot be found in any randomly spawning common Treasure Chests and cannot be obtained from any Creatures. During the second Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2018 and ended on November 14th 2018, a small stack of 15 already crafted Scare Flares each could be bought for 50 Pumpkiru Candy from randomly spawning Pumpkirus (NPCs) at night on the surface of any Creativerse game world. Scare Flares can be crafted in the crafting menu too (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), but only after the according rare crafting Recipe for these Explosives has been obtained - usually by buying it from any of the Pumpkirus during the Halloween event month for 200 Pumpkiru Candy. Around Halloween, Pumpkirus - The Great Pumpkirus and (more rarely) Pumpkiru Jr.s - will spawn here and there on the surface of Creativerse game worlds within a certain proximity around player characters. More of them will spawn when players travel across the landscape. A compass symbol looking like a pumpkin indicates whenever one or more Pumpkirus are not far away; and the symbol will get larger when the Pumpkiru gets closer. You can "activate" any of the Pumpkirus by clicking your right mouse button while pointing your cursor at these NPCs. Both Pumpkirus will then "sell" crafted Scare Flares to you if you select their icons in the "Item" TAB in their trading window (click on the scroll icon at the top of the window). Pumpkiru Candy can be obtained by fighting Ghost Creatures during Halloween event-times and by successfully completing Idol Events. These events can be initiated by placing Haunted Idols (or Infused Haunted Idols or Unleashed Haunted Idols) into the game world. Haunted Idols can be obtained from daily Login Chests and Ghost Creatures during Halloween event-times. Infused Haunted Idols are then obtainable as a reward for successfully completing tier 1 Idol Events initiated by common Haunted Idols. Unleashed Haunted Idols in return are obtainable as a reward for successfully completing tier 2 Idol Events initiated by Infused Haunted Idols. While Haunted Idols are no longer a content of daily login reward chests outside the Halloween event-month, all Idols that were obtained during that time and Idols are obtained throughout the rest of the year will initiate Idol Events like usual. Additionally, Idols of all kinds can be bought as part of block kits for Blueprints made by players that can be found in the Creativerse Steam workshop. Any Pumpkiru Candy that can be collected from the Ghost Loot Bags and Haunted Ghost Treasure reward chests can then only be traded for Halloween-themed items, seasonal Costumes and rare seasonal Recipes from the Pumpkirus that will usually only spawn during the Halloween event Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign though. If you have not participated in the Halloween event, you can ask many players who have learnt the Recipe for these Halloween-themed items to come craft them for you on your game world after supplying them with the necessary crafting ingredients. You cannot obtain seasonal rare Recipes like this Halloween specific one through Adventures. The option to buy these seasonal harmless light-emitting explosives and/or their rare crafting Recipe ingame will most likely return around Halloween 2019. How to unlock the crafting recipe As said, the rare crafting Recipe for this harmless light-emitting explosive can be traded from any of the Pumpkirus that will only spawn during Halloween event-times (or perhaps additional occasions if Playful sees fit and will announce so on social media and on the official forums). Pumpkirus will sell the rare Recipe for Scare Flares to you for 200 Pumpkiru Candy if you select the Recipe book that can be found in the "Recipes" TAB of the trading window (click on the scroll icon at the top of the window). You can buy more than one Recipe book for Scare Flares, but you will only need and be able to learn the rare Recipe once in order to add it to your Crafting Menu permanently for all game worlds. All surplus Recipe books can be stored and later on given to other players for them to learn (the Recipe book will disappear when learning it). In order to permanently add the rare crafting recipe to your crafting menu after you've found it, this recipe has to be learnt by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or dragging it with the left mouse-button over your player character model on the right side of the inventory. The recipe will then stay be available in your crafting menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare crafting Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled, while you could not transfer items like Recipe books to other game worlds. In 2017, these decorative Explosives and their rare Recipe could only be found in special animated Halloween Treasure Chests that could only be traded for Pumpkiru Candy from Pumpkirus from October 18th 2017 to November 15th 2017. You can still obtain the rare Recipe for Scare Flares from fellow Creativerse players if they have any surplus Scare Flare Recipe books stored on their game world and are willing to give it to you (the Recipe will be consumed when learning it). How to craft To craft 5 Scare Flares at a time, you'll need: * 2 Bones that can either be made from (blocks of) Fossils in a Processor or can be obtained from many Creatures either by killing them or taming them, feeding them and then harvesting from them * 1 (block of) Glass made of Sand in a Forge * 1 Blue Flower that grows on Elderwood-trees or can be found in Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night, or can rarely be obtained from Blizzard Chizzards either as a loot or pet-harvest How to use To throw a Scare Flare, simply put a stack of these Explosives into your quickbar (by dragging it there from your inventory or by right-clicking on the stack if at least one quickslot is empty), then choose the quickslot (by typing its number or scrolling with your mouse-wheel), take your aim with the cursor and click your right mouse button to throw one bomb of the stack. You can throw the next Scare Flare then after waiting 3 seconds (because of a short cooldown). Throwing a Scare Flare will light up the area around the spot it hits for ca. 90 seconds with a green shimmer, so you can inspect dark areas ahead without entering. It works the same way as with common Flares that glow with a blueish shimmer. However, Scare Flares also have additional animations that resemble green colored haunted souls. Scare Flares don't deal any damage, thus they do not require Gunpowder to be made, different from most other Explosives. Flares can be put on display on display containers like Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Placemats, Snow Buried Containers, Frozen Containers and Galactic Grav-Chambers. They might produce a sound that can be heard when player characters get close enough. Trivia In 2017, the Pumpkirus did not offer each Halloween-themed item, Recipe and Costume individually. Instead, animated placeable Pumpkin Treasure chests, Royal Pumpkin Treasure chests and Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests with random Halloween-themed content could be obtained from the Pumpkirus during the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign event from October 18th 2017 to November 15th 2017. In 2017, Scare Flares could be found in Pumpkin Treasure chests, Royal Pumpkin Treasure chests and Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests that could only be traded for Pumpkiru Candy from any of the Pumpkirus that appeared during the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign event from October 18th 2017 to November 15th 2017. The rare crafting Recipe for Scare Flares could only (quite rarely) be found in Royal Pumpkin Treasure chests or Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests by chance. In 2017, Pumpkin Treasure chests, Royal Pumpkin Treasure chests and Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests could be obtained only during the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign event for ca. one month around Halloween from The Great Pumpkirus or Pumpkiru Jr.s, since these NPCs only spawn during Halloween season. Pumpkiru Candy could occasionally be collected from naturally spawning Ghost Creatures when killing them during event times in the night - in 2017, not all Ghost Creatures dropped Ghost Loot bags though. Pumpkiru Candy was also contained in unlockable bundles of the Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign or could be collected in larger amounts from reward chests that would appear after completing Idol Events. Only few Pumpkirus offered Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests in 2017, but was worth the time to search for such Pumpkirus, since Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests were the only type of chests with guaranteed Halloween-themed crafting Recipes inside of them, while Royal Pumpkin Treasures only had a chance of containing one of these seasonal recipes. Some chests with Pumpkiru Candy inside could also be obtained by claiming the Community "thief rewards" from the Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign during Halloween 2017. To claim them, you had to be present during Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign 2017 and click on the unlocked pumpkin icons on the slider in the bottom right corner of the main screen before entering a game world. Optionally you could click on the pumpkin icons on the slider that will show ingame on top of the screen when opening the inventory. Then you could claim the reward bundle ingame on any game world of your choice from your inventory and take the chests from the storage container that looks like a stack of wooden crates after placing this container into the game world. You cannot claim any Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign rewards anymore after the Halloween-event 2017 has ended. Category:Crafted Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Explosives Category:Events Category:Halloween Event Category:In Trade Category:Recipe